


Harley, We're Lesbians.

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Harley, Aunt Ivy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dick Grayson is Bisexual, F/F, Gay Pride, Gen, Harley and Bruce are friends from Med School, Harley and Ivy are the Batfam's crazy Aunt's, Inspired By Tumblr, Pride, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: “Are you talking about Dick? The 6’2”, 27 year old crime fighter? Is that who your calling a baby?”When Harley first mentioned bringing a friend to Pride with them, the last person Ivy would have thought she would bring would be Dick Grayson.OrHarley an Ivy take Dick to Gotham Pride.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Harleen Quinzel, Dick Grayson & Pamela Isley, Dick Grayson & Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Harley, We're Lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodreama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodreama/gifts).



> For the DC Gift Exchange Pride Edition on IncorrectBatfam's Discord and based a bit on this [prompt from Tumblr.](https://bigskydreaming.tumblr.com/post/611786094472740864/bruce-after-bop-none-of-you-have-ever-named-a)

“I lost our baby!”

“Harley, we’re lesbians." Ivy deadpanned to her girlfriend as she came running up to her in the middle of the crowded downtown Gotham street. Harley was dressed in one of her corsets, but instead of the black and red color scheme it was rainbow and the diamonds were solid glitter. She wore short shorts in the same colors, knee high white socks with six rows, each a different color in the rainbow, at the top, and white sneakers with rainbow soles and laces. To top it all off she had painted two lesbian flags on each of her cheeks and practically dumped a whole bucket of body glitter onto her skin. She even had the tips of her hair died to match. Compared to Ivy, she looked like a rainbow threw up on her— in a good way.

Ivy was used to Harley doing and saying weird and random things to get attention, so this wasn’t anything new. Still, using babies to do so was different. Ivy tried racking her brain for what Harley could be talking about but nothing came to mind. Due to the amount of people at Gotham Pride they had left both the hyena’s back at the apartment; they walked so that left out the bike and car, and as far as she knew neither of them were able to impregnate the other so that left out all the possibilities. “You didn’t steal a baby and the lose it, did you?”

“What? Of course I didn’t, who do you take me for?” Harley had the nerve to look offended, as if Ivy hadn’t seen her walk away with babies before. Ivy only had to raise an eyebrow at Harley before the blonde rescinded her comment. “Okay, but that was only one time!” 

“Then what baby are you talking about?” 

“Dickie, that’s who!” Ivy just stared blankly at her rainbow and glitter covered girlfriend. Was she being serious right now?

“Are you talking about Dick? The 6’2”, 27 year old crime fighter? Is that who your calling a baby?” When Harley first mentioned bringing a friend to Pride with them, the last person Ivy would have thought she would bring would be Dick Grayson. Actually no, the last person she would think would be Bruce Wayne but Dick was a close second. Turns out, Bruce and Harley had gone to med school together and lost touch after he dropped out. It wasn’t long before Harley realized the edgy goth man bat and the edgy goth med student were one in the same. She was insane, not stupid— she did go to med school after all. So when Dick expressed an interest in going to Pride, Harley jumped at the chance to take him.

“Who else would I be talking about?” She said it so matter of factly that Ivy found herself speechless. If anyone could handle themselves it would be the Nightwing. While Ivy stood speechless, Harley started to talk to herself. “Aw, man! Bruce is gonna kill me.”

After regaining her composure, Ivy interrupted Harley. “He’s a grown man, I’m sure he can handle himself.” 

“It’s his first Pride! You of all people should know how overwhelming that can be.” She wasn’t wrong, the first time she and Harley had gone to Pride, Ivy had had a panic attack at the sheer number of people. “And if anything Dick’s an eight year old child in a 27 year old's body.”

“You have a point there.” As if summoned by the mention of his name, Dick came running up to them. 

“How cool is all of this stuff!?” Dick looked like a kid in a candy store, arms full of various bi pride memorabilia. He had buttons pinned to his shirt and a large bi flag tied around his shoulders. Harley pulled him into a hug as soon as he was in range. Her words were a jumble with how fast she spoke.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought Batman was going to break his no kill rule and kill me when he found out I lost you!” The force of the hug almost knocked all of Dick’s goodies onto the street and it took Ivy using all her might to pull Harley off of him. When she manged to do so, half of Dick’s body was covered in body glitter. 

“Where the hell did you run off to?” Once she got over the relief of Bruce not murdering her, Harley looked like she was going to kill Dick instead; her glare could rival Batman’s.

At least Dick had the decency to look sorry. “Sorry, I saw a booth of merch and I couldn’t help myself.” He looked sheepishly at them and shifted so one of his hands was free. Rummaging through the stuff he just bought, Dick pulled out a small lesbian flag and a “Move I’m Gay” button. “I got you these…”

Ivy watched as Harley positively melted and Ivy marveled at how small Dick looked. Like he was still the little Robin they scolded for being out on a school night. She smiled at the memory.

“…Alright, you’re forgiven.” Ivy shook her head in amusement, only Harley would get so worried about losing a full grown man and then forgive him the second he gave her a sad look. Then again, she really only did that when it was one of her Robins.

“Alright you two,” She grabbed Harley’s hand and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Why don’t we go enjoy Pride, I hear the Wayne Foundation set up a dunk booth and Bruce is the dunkee.”


End file.
